This proposal requests funding to acquire a high field-strength small animal magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner, which will form the central component of a comprehensive small animal MRI facility at the University of Utah. The instrument proposed is a Bruker ClinScanZ B-C 70/30 USR (Ultra-Shielded, Refrigerated) high-resolution imaging system. Key technical features of the system include a 7.05 Tesla actively-shielded magnet, 30.2 cm magnetic clear bore size, a 20.1 cm inner-diameter base gradient system capable of 300 mT/m, 8-channel 1H spectrometer electronics, a Siemens MRI console, and in vivo imaging accessories. The University of Utah is a leader in genetic analysis of human disease and has been at the forefront in both generating and studying mice with targeted gene alterations. MRI's noninvasive nature and unparalleled soft-tissue contrast have made it a modality of choice for anatomical and physiological imaging of these genetically engineered animals. MRI imaging in small animals faces technical challenges related to requirements for high-resolution (e.g., SNR and spatial resolution tradeoff) and animal physiological considerations (e.g., high heart rates, motion). Moreover, quantitative interpretation of MR images often necessitates sophisticated post-processing and analysis (e.g., 3D visualization, registration). An innovative aspect of this proposal is that it will take advantage of the novel and innovative MRI technology development and image display/analysis research (largely funded by NIH) ongoing at the University of Utah. The proposed core MRI facility will leverage the strengths of the Utah Center for Advanced Imaging Research (UCAIR) and Scientific Computing and Imaging Institute (SCI). The integration of these technical resources in the operation and organizational infrastructure of the proposed high-field strength small animal imaging MRI facility will provide significant value-added benefits to its users. There are several NIH funded research projects at the University of Utah that currently utilize limited forms of small animal MRI, and many more NIH funded investigators that have clear but unmet small animal MRI needs. There is currently no dedicated up-to-date small animal MRI scanner in the state of Utah. Consequently, the instrument will have a profound impact on existing NIH funded projects and initiating new research projects at the University of Utah and beyond. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]